This proposed research training program, Translational research training in addictions for racial/ethnic minorities at City College of New York (CCNY) and Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC) or TRACC, is designed to increase the number of interdisciplinary scientists capable to serve as Principal Investigators (PIs) on extramurally funded studies in drug abuse research from underrepresented racial/ethnic minority (REM) groups, still identified as a pressing public health need. As the fiel of translational neuroscience continues to expand exponentially, the number of qualified REM scientists trained with knowledge of basic science as it relates to real world treatment needs in the addictions community lags behind. This proposal focuses on addressing these gaps through an innovative interdisciplinary research training and mentoring program that will reach earlier into the career development pipeline to identify the most talented M.A.-, B.S./M.D.- and Ph.D.-level REM students from psychology (cognitive neuroscience and clinical) and medical school (B.S./M.D.) programs at an urban, public minority serving institution [City College of New York (CCNY)]. The applied research training program will be supported by the mentorship of committed leaders in the field of drug abuse research at CCNY, partnered with prominent faculty from the Division on Substance Abuse at Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC). Overarching outcomes for TRACC trainees include: 1) obtaining knowledge about key neuroscience research (questions and approaches) in the context of community treatment in drug abuse; 2) conducting an honors level substance abuse-related research project; 3) presenting a paper or poster at a local or national conference; 4) authoring or co-authoring a scientific journal article; 5) preparing an application for a training grant award to an APA or NIH mechanism funding program and; 6) developing research self-efficacy.